The Wedding
by triscarstairs
Summary: One-shot of Will and Tessa's wedding.


**Thank you for reading this. This is my first fan-fic so please tell me if you like it or what you would have done differently! ****Oh, and obviously I don't own these books or any of the characters in them...they all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

"There, you look beautiful!" Sophie declared as she stepped back after finishing Tessa's hair. Although she was ascended and no longer a maid, Sophie had done Tessa's hair as a favor for her wedding day. Tessa looked at herself in the mirror and agreed. As she looked back in the mirror, she reflected back on her courtship with Will. At first he had tried to be a gentleman, but she had managed to knock that out of him after an excruciatingly boring walk in a galler. After that, their courtship became less formal and more Will-like.

"Well, if we are done, then we should probably go. You don't want to be late for your own wedding." Sophie said, interrupting her thoughts. "Yes, you're right we should go," she said as she stood up and looked in the full-length mirror. She looked gorgeous. Her dress was gold with a fitted bodice. Her sleeves were lace as were the trimmings of her dress; aside from that, the dress was free of decoration. She wore no jewelry save for her clockwork angel and Jem's jade pendant. They may not be particularly fashionable, but she refused to part with her only reminder of her parents and Jem on this day that should have been a celebration with all of her loved ones together.

Sophie and Tessa left the institute and went through the portal Magnus had made for them. After they stepped into Will's parent's house, Sophie left to find Gideon. Tessa was wandering through the halls when she was assailed by Cecily who quickly pulled her into a room and slammed the door. "Will is in this house! Do you want him to see you? You shouldn't be wandering around!" Cecily hissed. After making sure Tessa was hidden from view, she cracked the door open to make sure there was no Will to be seen. "Stay here," she commanded Tessa before leaving the room. Tessa looked around the room, it seemed to be a spare bedroom. She carefully arranged her dress before sitting on the bed. Playing with the jade pendant, her thoughts turned to the boy she would not be marrying tonight. Jem-_Brother Jeremiah_-was not allowed to attend tonight as he was in seclusion for part of his training to become a silent brother. She supposed it was just as well, having Jem be there in his current condition would be too painful for everyone there.

Cecily came back. "He's outside now, you can come out." Tessa followed her through the halls until they came to the back door. Cecily headed through the doors while Tessa stayed. She could hear everything get quiet and the music start. Tessa stepped through the door and began the long walk through the garden. She followed the path for a short time before she rounded the bend and saw the ceremony. Her eyes immediately went to Will and she saw that his eyes were already on her. He looked striking in his suit, more so than the night when they snuck out to the Lightwood demon party. The gold trim made his blue eyes shine brighter, although that could have just been because his face looked so full of joy and love. Tessa walked to the end of the aisle, where Will grabbed her hand and walked her up to the platform where Charlotte was standing.

"Today, we gather together today to celebrate the union of two wonderful people. Although they are not going to be bonded by runes, their marriage today shall be just as binding." She went on, but Tessa could not listen, she could only gaze at Will and see him staring back. He looked at her with such love that she felt as if her heart was going to burst. Soon, the rings were handed to Will and Tessa by Gideon. As he presented the rings, Tessa noticed a tightening around Will's eyes, and knew that he was thinking of Jem. He turned his eyes back to her and she quickly gave him a sad, understanding look before smiling at him again. This was not the time for mourning the loss they both shared. As he slipped the ring on her finger, his face grew joyful again, though Tessa doubted that it would ever look completely untroubled without Jem next to him. She put the ring on his finger before turning back to Charlotte.

"You may now kiss your bride," Charlotte told Will, who wasted no time in gathering Tessa up in his arms and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away smirking to whisper, "Let's save that for tonight shall we, Mrs. Herondale?" Tessa knew she was blushing furiously, which she was sure was his intention. However, she turned to the crowd and walked down the aisle as Charlotte announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Herondale.


End file.
